paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love at first sight: CrowXSagwa's pups
these are crow and sagwa's pups chang, sheegwa, and milly. milly sheegwa and chang chang: chang is a a serious pup who does not really play much, he mostly practice's hypnosis age: 1 dog year old sheegwa: sheegwa is the little lady of the group, she mostly works on her manners rather then play with her siblings age: 7 months old milly milly is a chowhound she loves to eat and most of the time gets a tummy ache she sometimes is shy unless she is licking a lolly pop she is a shy little pup who just wants to be left alone mostly she also wants to become a future nurse pup she does not talk much and her siblings just think of her as shy but really she is mute and cannot talk at all age: 4 months old trivia Chang #Chang was born first #Chang likes to pull chase's ear #Chang is a hypnotist in training #Chang is a quiet pup and mostly just stays in his room #Chang's favorite super hero is Captain America although his sister Sheegwa thinks he is crazy for liking him Sheegwa #Sheegwa thinks anyone from foggy bottom is evil and does not like them #Sheegwa is picked on by a street bully named rusty #Sheegwa hates captain America for some reason and gets rid of her brother's comics because of it #Sheegwa is a tiny pest and likes to annoy her brother Chang Milly #milly is mute and cannot speak although they don't learn that for awhile #milly often digs a lot in her secret place to bury bones but her secret bone hiding place isn't really all that secret and all the pups eat her bones #milly wants to be a nurse when she grows up #milly is the mascot for the M.E.D pawtrol #milly has a stuffed bear named moe personality's chang: sheegwa sheegwa does not like to fight or anything she prefers to be mannerly and sweet which often makes her a target for jerks and scum flaws: curiousity, milly: voice actors chang young: teen: elder: sheegwa young: teen: elder: milly young: teen: elder: stories they are in stories by me princess sheegwa pups and the halloween costume pups meet scooby doo the night of the curse of robo pups killer snow pup! (mentioned) The curse of the mad doctor!! (mentioned) stories by others pups and the homecoming collab storys gallery Milly 2.JPG Sheegwa.JPG Chang.JPG P3140003.JPG P3140004.JPG P3140002.JPG milly (sitting).JPG|milly (standing) milly (standing).JPG|milly (standing) 300px-PA140455.jpg|chang (sitting) 180px-PA140456.jpg|sheegwa (sitting) Chang and Cream Soda.jpg|chang and cream soda (gift from maltaxbosco13) Chang, Gift by MaltaxBosco13.jpg|gift from maltaxbosco13 PB020654.JPG|milly meeting willie (for the first time) PB020653.JPG|chang meeting cream soda (first time) PB020705.JPG|moe after milly accidently tore his head off PB020706.JPG|more please meeting joey for the first time.jpg|meeting joey Chang complete!.jpg|chang recolor by grievous 321 IMG_20141112_173130.jpg|milly chang and sheegwa drawn by zumarocks3390 thanks zuma milly complete.JPG|a photo by zumarocks and recolored by grievous 321 chang complete.jpg|chang recolor by grievous 321 File:P3280002.JPG|milly in her mascot uniform for the M.E.D patrol Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Demoinsion: S-CXS-120 Category:Characters by grievous 321